The Population Research Center (PRC) of the University of Texas at Austin requests a five-year renewal of its NICHD P30 Population Research Center Grant to continue to provide core support services to an interdisciplinary portfolio of demographic research projects. The PRC continues to pursue nationally recognized research programs in its traditional areas of strength (the demography of racial/ethic groups, especially Hispanics; Latin American demography; and family and fertility), while growing and evolving in new directions of emphasis (the demography of immigration and the U.S./Mexico border; health, aging, and mortality; and labor market and economic demography). Since the time of the last competitive renewal of the PRC's P30 Center Grant, the Center has grown substantially in terms of number of active Research Associates, the number of university units represented, the number of funded research projects approved for access to core services, and the average size of research projects using core services. The research infrastructure supported by the P30 Center Grant has played a substantial role in making such growth possible and in sustaining the high quality of research carried out by Associates. Continuation of this support will enable the PRC to continue its long- standing contributions to demographic research in its traditional areas of strength and to develop new areas of research activity and distinction. Support is requested for three cores: (1) Administrative Services; (2) Library and Information Services; and (3) Data Services. New and expanded core directions are proposed in the cases of the Administrative Services Core (to add editorial and publication dissemination services) and the Library and Information Services Core (to add electronic population information and archiving services).